poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is another one of Pooh's sea friends and a best friend of Patrick Star. he is the founder of the shell louge squad. He lives in the UnderWater world of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is a very clueless, immature, and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality and a heart of gold. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task, especially if its concerns his friends. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish.http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Karate_Island e He is also very over-confident and tends to make a big deal of small problems, such as losing his name tag.http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Missing_Identity e Trivia *SpongeBob and Patrick made their first guest appearances in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *SpongeBob and Patrick guest starred with Sandy in Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story. *SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy will guest star with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Togepi in Pooh's Adventures of Gremlins, Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Winnie the Pooh Meets 3 Ninjas, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of Milo & Otis, Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, and Pooh's Adventures of Jaws. *SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy will meet Daniel LaRusso and Mr. Miyagi in Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II. *SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy will make their frist guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film and reunite with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *SpongeBob and Patrick will guest star along with Princess Aurora in Pooh's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks. *SpongeBob started his own adventure in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King. *SpongeBob and his friends will meet Bloom and her friends in the sequels of Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club. *SpongeBob will join the Winx girls in Bloom's Adventures of the Little Mermaid, Bloom's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, Bloom's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Bloom Goes to the Road to El Dorado, Bloom's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, Bloom's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasam, Bloom and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe, Bloom's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Bloom's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Bloom's Adventures of Fun & Fancy Free, Bloom's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Alein Invaders, Bloom's Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble, Bloom Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and more. *SpongeBob will continue his adventures in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time, which takes place before Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, and SpongeBob's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, which takes place before Bloom's Adventures of the Little Mermaid and Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *SpongeBob and Patrick faced Plankton and the other villains in both the Disneyland and the Walt Disney World versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists